Plans Change
by Dusksunset
Summary: Tim and Cassie had gotten a lot closer to each other since the first day they met. Crushing on each other and not knowing the other also likes them won't get them anywhere. But will a single event change their relationship and their feelings? TimxCassie, Wonderbird. Reviews are appreciated. :D
1. Aching

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

**It's been awhile since I've updated anything or wrote any new stories, but here's the one I was writing that I mentioned in my author's note in "She's the Reason Why." I've decided to make this into a story and not a one-shot but the chapters may be short depending on where a good place to stop is. Hope you like! :D**

**Remember, everything in italics means it's being said in the character's mind.**

**Story: Plans Change**

**Chapter: Aching - Chapter 1**

**Character(s): Tim/Robin, Cassie/Wonder Girl, Jaime/Blue Beetle, Bart/ Impulse, Garfield/Beast Boy**

**Pairing(s): Wonderbird (TimxCassie)**

* * *

"Recognized. Robin B20, Wonder Girl B21, Blue Beetle B22, Impulse B23."

The tem had just gotten back from a rough mission. All of them were sore and aching all over.

"Aih, amigos. I'm going to bed. Can't stand this pain..." Jaime softly spoke. It hurt for them to even speak.

"Yeah. I think Ima crash too," Bart said. Him and Jaime began to run/fly to their rooms, not noticing how slow they were moving.

"It's like watching a movie in slow motion!" Beast Boy had just walked into the room unnoticed.

"Haha. Very funny," Bart replied. "You try moving after what we went through."

Right when Bart said that, Tim and Cassie, who had both been standing with Garfield, watching, both casually walked past hi and Jaime.

"Seems easy enough," Gar stated and ran after Robin and Wonder Girl.

* * *

Tim and Cassie were both aching but didn't want to show it. They didn't want to look weak.

"Hey! You two okay?" Gar yelled, finally catching up to them.

They both turned. They looked at each other, not knowing who was going to speak.

"We're fine," Tim finally replied after a minute of awkward silence. To Tim's surprise, Gar believed him, since Tim wasn't usually one to lie.

"Okay, cool." And with that, Gar walked off to him room.

"Are you really fine? You took a big hit back there," Cassie asked worriedly once she knew Gar was out of hearing range.

"Of course," Tim replied, planting a small but soft smile on his face. It as hard not to believe him with that smile. "What about you?"

"Totally fine. I don't know why the others in such bad shape," Cassie lied trying to act tough. As she spoke, you could see the fear in her eyes. She could tell Tim knew she was ling He could tell everything.

They realized they had been standing in the middle of the hallway for quite some time, so they started to casually walk yet again. Thewalk was silent, no one speaking until they reached Cassie's room.

"Well, uh...night Tim," sh said with sweet smile while entering her room, blushing.

Once the door had closed behind her, she realized that she could now relax. She could feel all the cuts and bruises she had gotten from their mission as she walked slowly to her bed. She plopped down on it and soon fell asleep, hoping to feel better, way better, tomorrow.

Meanwhile...

Tim started heading to his room. He didn't relax because he knew there were security cameras in the halls. After all, he did help put them up. He continued on, painfully trying to walk casually. He had taken the most hits by far.

Finally arriving at his door, which seemed like an eternity, he realized he might have been rude for not saying anything back to Cassie. "_I'll just apologize tomorrow," _ Tim thought, not wanting to walk all the way back. He entered his room, falling asleep the second he hit the bed.

* * *

The next morning, Cassie felt a whole lot better, She leaped out off her bed with joy, hoping to have this day off after what they went through the night before. She threw n some clothes and ran out the door, heading to the kitchen.

On the way over, she found Jaime and Bart laying on the floor, faces to the ground, exactly where they were the night before. She crouched down near Bart and was about to poke him when he turned around and started to snore. "_Guess they're okay." _ Cassie got up and continued on towards the kitchen. She found Tim sitting on one of the stools by the counter. He was staring down at a mug in his hands, leaning on the counter. Cassie walked up to the counter. "Hey Tim. You okay?" she asked, standing on the other side of the counter facing him.

Tim looked up a bit startled. "_I can't believe I didn't hear her some in."_ He was always able sense her presence. "Of course."

"You said those exact words yesterday," Cassie stated, now leaning down on the counter, face only inches away from his.

Tim looked into her eyes, then turned away, face red and heart beating faster than ever. "Sorry, Guess I just have a lot on my mind."

"You need to relax more. Did you eat yet?" She looked in the sink. No dishes. She opened the fridge. No food. "_Great. _ Hey uh...Tim. Do you, by any chance, know where all the food went?"

Tim looked at her like she should already know the answer but he still answered, "In the body laying in the hallway."

_"Again!? Come on Bar, we need to eat too."_

"And that's exactly why I've been waiting for you."

Cassie couldn't help but blush, hearing those words come from Tim. Even though she fell speechless, she still managed to ask, "Wait...why?"

Tim looked up at Cassie again, a smirk planted on his face this time, causing Cassie to turn as red as a tomato/ He got up from his stool and walked over to Cassie, putting his mug in the sink long the way. "You'll see," he replied as he took her arm and pulled her to the Zeta-Beam.

* * *

**A/N: So...what do you think so far? Did you like? I'll try to get chapter two up soon! Reviews are appreciated! :D**


	2. Unexpected

**A/N: Yay! Story update!**

**Okay, hope you guys like this story so far. XD This story just popped into my head when I was taking my finals. ;P Distraction. So I had to write it down! This chapter is going to be shorter sadly. :( Why? Well...I found it best to stop where I did. ;P**

**Anyways, enjoy! :D**

**Note: Everything in italics is being said in the character's mind. Also, there is no timeline that this story takes place in/on. Not anywhere in-between any of the episodes and etc.**

**Story: Plans Change**

**Chapter: Unexpected - Chapter 2**

**Character(s): Tim/Robin, Cassie/Wonder Girl**

**Pairing(s): Tim/Cassie (Wonderbird)**

* * *

_"Definitely not what I expected," _Cassie complained. Tim had dragged her to the supermarket. THE SUPERARKET! "Umm...Tim. Is this why you were waiting for me?" Cassie asked from behind the heavy bag she as holding, following Tim back to the Zeta-Beam, very disappointed.

"Technically, I was waiting for anyone to show up to help me.

_Ouch. _Hearing this made Cassie a more upset. Why? She couldn't help that she had crush on the Boy Wonder. THE FREAKIN' BOY WONDER! Who didn't!? _"But I guess it's obvious he doesn't like me the same way. He probably doesn't even like girls like me The way I act that is..."_

Tim realized what he just said wasn't what he wanted to say. At all. _"Why can't I talk straight around her!? Damn is Tim! You could of at least said it in a nicer way, even if it's not what I wanted to say..."_

* * *

Back in the cave, Tim and Cassie didn't say word to each other. They walked to the kitchen. In silence. They unpacked their groceries. In silence. They put their groceries away. In silence. One more thing to unpack and they'd be done. Tim grabbed the last can out of one of the bags, only to run into Cassie, who was also going to grab the last can, both smacking their foreheads on one another, causing Tim to drop the can. Both teens looked at each other, square in the eyes. They quickly turned away, red as ever.

Tim was the first to move. He picked up the can he dropped and put it in the fridge. He started to head for the hallway but turned around to say, "Uhh...I-I better go. Y-you know, duty calls," and continued to walk. Suddenly, he stopped again, turned around, "Oh...uh...sorry about earlier...y-you know...at the market. And for just now. O-oh... also...sorry for not replying yesterday night...All of those were really rude of me and my fault..." He quickly walked away, realizing his face was burning.

"It's okay..."Cassie replied in the faintest voice, even though she knew he couldn't her her.

* * *

Tim was now in his room, changing into his costume. Even though he was still aching from the night before, he had to go to Gotham to check in with the B-Man.

Once he finished dressing, he headed for the Zeta-Beam, passing the kitchen along the way. He stopped in his tracks an back-pedaled back to the kitchen. Cassie was still in there. Standing in the same exact spot Tim had left her. She wasn't moving, frozen as ice. _"I guess being a little late won't hurt," _ Tim thought, glancing down at his watch and walked up to Cassie, still wondering what she was doing.

He was now standing in front of her, hands on her arm, gently shaking her while repeating her name in a worried voice. "Cassie? Cassie, you okay? Cassie?"

Finally coming back down to Earth, Cassie was now shaking her head side to side, "Yeah, yeah I fine. Totally fine," she spat out, replying to Tim's worried chanting.

"Are you sure?" Tim asked, giving her an uneasy look.

"Yeah. Of course," she replied, forcing a small smile on her face.

"Okay. You had me worried there. Don't you ever do that to me again. You hear?"

"I wish I could see your eyes..." Cassie softly spoke, staring at Tim's face.

"...What?..." Tim said, confused at the random comment. Cassie slowly brought her hand up to hi face. Suddenly, Tim let go of her arms ad looked away. Disappointed, a frown was planted on her face a she let her hand drop back to her side.

"A-As much as I want to show you...I'm not allowed to," he muttered, slightly looking back at her, seeing how sad she looked. "Uh...umm...do you want me to take you back to your room before I go?"

"Go where?" Cassie said confused, just now taking in Tim's attire.

"Well...uh...back to Gotham. I-I need to check in with Batman. See what's going on and then come back."

"Oh." You could hear the disappointment in her voice. She didn't want him to leave. She wanted him to stay. She wanted t tell him how she felt about him. But she knew he had to go. "Go. I'll be fine," Cassie said, finally answering his question.

"Are you su-"

"Yes. I'll be fine. I promise," Cassie said cutting Tim, forcing yet another smile to appear on her face.

Still having his doubts, Tim headed towards the Zeta-Beam, Cassie following. Turning around in front of the Zeta-Beam, Tim sweetly said, "I'll be back tonight. I promise. Don't worry. Oh. One more thing. Cheer up, will ya'? As cute as you look when you're sad and frowning, I like seeing you happy and with a smile a lot more." He walked through the Zeta-Beam, leaving Cassie a bit shocked.

_"Did he seriously jut say that!? Or is my mind playing tricks on me?" _She headed back to her room to it for his arrival, blushing as the words repeated over and over in her head. "It WAS real..."

* * *

**A/N: What'd ya' think? I tried to get some more Tim/Cassie moments together in here so that's why the characters listed are only the since they're the only ones talking.**

**I know this is chapter is pretty short...and they might be short for a while until I get to that one event/plot that turns everything around. ;P**

**Hope you liked! Reviews are appreciated. :D**


	3. The Guest

**A/N: Omigosh! I updated this story! No way! **

**Yes! I'm back! So sorry for taking so long to update. There hasn't really been any time where I would type-even draft-out new chapters.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**NOTE: Anything in italics is being said in the character's mind. Characters may also be OOC. Trying to keep them in character, but sometimes, you just got to flow with the story. XP**

**Also forgot to add, I'm making Tim and Cass 16/17 yrs old, meaning Dick is 21/22 and can legally drink. XD**

**Story: Plans Change**

**Chapter: The Guest - Chapter 3**

**Character(s): Tim/Robin, Cassie/Wonder Girl, Dick Grayson/Nightwing, Bruce Wayne/Batman, Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, Zatanna, Karen Beecher/Bumblebee, M'gann M'orzz/Miss Martian, Raquel Ervin/Rocket, Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle, Bart Allen/Impulse, and one more surprise person. ;P**

**Pairing(s): TimxCassie (Wonderbird)**

* * *

Tim wasn't very excited to head back to Gotham. He knew he'd probably have to find Batman now since he was late. Even though he knew Bruce wouldn't be in the manor, he went anyways.

Entering the huge doors, he found Dick, a.k.a. Nightwing, wearing a black tuxedo with a blue tie. "Where're you going?"

Dick, who wasn't looking Tim's way and staring blank at a wall answered, "You mean, where are we going." He turned towards Tim with a smirk planted on his face.

"You know I can't go out. I have to—"

"-attend the traditional yearly Wayne Tech party."

Tim didn't even have to turn around to know it was Bruce talking. Still looking at Dick, Tim questioned, "So you told e to come here for patrol but you were really just getting me here to attend the party because you knew I wouldn't go if it wasn't important. I thought it was a bit weird to have patrol in the afternoon. I should have seen this coming."

"And they call you the detective," Dick added smirking and while tapping the wine glass in his hand with Bruce's.

Tim sighed. "Where's the suit?"

* * *

It had been three hours since Tim left and Cassie was getting worried. She knew she shouldn't be, but she couldn't help it. Hr promised he'd be back that night. It was already 5 p.m. All she'd been doing was sitting in her room, worrying. It wasn't like her to worry so much. She decided she should at least eat something since she hadn't eaten even a single crumb the whole day.

Walking over to the kitchen, she found Jaime and Bart munching in chips while playing video games. She smiled. She was happy to see that they were okay. But that smile quickly faded once she realized she wasn't. She never realized how unhappy she was when Robin was gone.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

Tim had been left alone at the party. Sure, he was Tim Drake, Bruce Wayne's adopted son, but no one needed to talk to him. Everyone was crowded around Bruce and Dick, not that he minded. He found it very peaceful and relaxing to be left alone from publicity for a chance.

Seeing a clear path to an empty balcony, Tim decided to head over, thinking it'd be more peaceful and also a good chance to get some fresh air.

once outside, he leaned on the railing, staring up at the night sky, wondering is Cassie was also looking up. It was now 10 p.m. "_Great. At this rate, I might not be able to get back tonight. Unless..."_ Tim looked around, observing his surroundings, checking if anyone was there. _"No one. Good." _He propped himself on the thin railing, crouching down, keeping his balance.

Just as he was going to jump off the railing and onto the floor, 15 feet below him, he heard footsteps coming his way.

"What're you doing?"

_"Great." _Just by the sound of their voice, he could tell the person was a young female about the same age as him. He turned around on the railing to find a teenage girl with blonde hair and blue eyes in a purple dress. "Umm...I was just trying to get a better look..." he answered, lowering himself onto the balcony floor.

He couldn't stop staring at the girl. She reminded him so much of Cassie, though he knew Cassie would never wear a dress like that, or even a dress. Thinking of Cassie made him smile but that small smile vanished the moment he realized he had promised to be back at night and this girl was causing him to break that promise.

The girl started to walk and stopped right next to Tim, her hand on the railing only a few inches away from his. Looking down at the ground on the other side of the railing, the girl sarcastically exclaimed, "Sure you were."

"Wait...how'd you get in here?" Tim asked while slowly inching away, just now realizing she was underage to attend the party.

"My father," she replied and faced Tim. "Stephanie Brown."

"Tim Drake," he replied, shaking her hand.

* * *

It has now been eight hours since Tim left the cave and Cassie began to worry even more. She had tried to take a nap to pass the time but couldn't. Now, she was walking around the cave, looking for someone to talk to, specifically Barbara.

She found Barbara in the kitchen talking with Zatanna, Karen, M'gann, and Raquel. _"I guess that fine too. A little girl talk."_

Zatanna looked over at the doorway, sensing Cassie's presence. "Cassie! Where've you been? Come on over!" At first, she hesitated but managed to make her way over.

"What've you been doin' in that room of yours all this time girl?" Raquel asked.

"Worrying about Tim?" Barbara asked with a concerned voice.

Shocked that Barbara said that, Cassie immediately exclaimed, "What?! No. Why would I be? I mean come on, he's the Boy Wonder! Don't be ridiculous. Why would I worry about—"

"Come on. We see the way you and Tim look at each other," Zatanna said, cutting Cassie off.

" What?! You're all—" Cassie chirped. "talking crazy..." she said, her voice lowering as she saw all of her friends' expressions, realizing she'd been defeated.

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel?" M'gann suggested.

"But what if he—"

"He does," Barbara exclaimed. "Trust me. I know."

"If you aren't going to tell him we will," Karen added.

"What?! No. I' do it...just wait a while..."

"Girl, we ain't waiting no while," Raquel loudly exclaimed.

"Waiting a while for what?" a new voice said. All the girls turned to see Jaime and Bart standing there with confused looks on their faces. "What's this 'while'?" Jaime asked again.

"Dudes, sorry we butt in. We just came here to get something to munch on but couldn't help to listen in," Bart quickly said, making it impossible for anyone to understand.

"To tell Tim how Cassie feels," Barbara answered.

"Barbara..." Cassie grunted behind clenched teeth, not sure if they should be telling the boys, especially Bart.

"You boys really that clueless?" Karen asked, noticing Jaime and Bart haven't said a word in the past five minutes.

"Okay, it's simple really. Cassie want to tell Tim a.k.a. Robin about her feelings towards him but is worried that he doesn't feel the same way so she wants to wait a while before she tells him but we won't let her because it's obvious that they're meant to be and her feelings or his might change in that time. Got it?" Zatanna rambled.

It took a few seconds for the information to sink into their brains but once it did...

"That is so CRASH!" Bart exclaimed.

"There's no need t worry hermana. Just go tell him," Jaime said, putting a reassuring hand on Cassie's shoulder.

"I don't know about this..."Cassie said. You could hear how frightened she was. "What if he—"

"Oh my god! Just tell him already! It's obvious he likes you back!" M'gann yelled, taking everyone by surprise. Everyone has a frightened look on their face, the most frightened being Cassie's.

Breaking away from her terror of what just happened, Barbara calmly suggested, " You and Tim have school on Monday, right? And you both go to Gotham Academy. So why not tell him then, when there's no one that knows about this around. I mean, you practically have all your classes together."

"When you put it that way...okay. I'll do it!"

"Promise?" Zatanna asked. "Promise that you'll tell him this coming Monday."

"...promise," Cassie answered hesitantly.

"It's gonna be so crash having you two together!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself Bart. I haven't even told him yet..."

* * *

**A/N: So? What'd ya think? Like it so far? Oh my gosh, did I really do it?! Yes. I added in Stephanie Brown. Things just got interesting...**

**(Okay, don't hate me, but I personally don't like Steph...and I DO NOT support TimxSteph. Obviously...)**

**Will Tim make it back to the cave before the day is over?**

**Will Cassie confess her feelings?**

**Will there be something between Tim and the guest, Stephanie?**

**Does Tim feel the same way about Cassie?**

**The answers will be revealed throughout the story. :D**

**Any questions? Review or PM me. C:**

**Have any request? PM me and I'll consider. :3 Request can be for any pairings, not just Wonderbird (though I'd prefer it to be...). For example: Wonderbat, Spitfire, SuperMartian, etc.**


End file.
